mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Flum Ox/DoF
|size = 2 x 2 (Baby) 3 x 3 (Adult) |breeding = |breeding time = |incubation time = 24 hours |teleporting time = 40 hours |likes = |buying price coin = |buying price gem = |buying price gem 2 = |buying price gem 3 = |buying price gem DoF = 600 |buying price starpower= |selling price coin = 1,463 |selling price shard = |placement xp = |placement xp 2 = |rare version = |regular version = |original version = |dawn of fire version = }} }} Description The Flum Ox is the first 4-element monster to appear in Dawn of Fire. Its overall appearance is similar to that of an ox. It has a reddish lavender fur coat that becomes purple closer to the feet, and white fur on its chest. Even though it doesn't have any arms, the horns on its head appear to be in the shape of hands in meditation, and the same color as the fur of their feet. It also has short bunny-like ears. It sits in an approximation of the "lotus position", and floats above the ground. There are not too many changes as an adult, other than having some small horns along its back and on the top of its head, having a long white beard, and having a longer tail. It also appears to occupy 3x3 squares as an adult instead of 2x2 squares as a young monster. Song On the continent, the Flum Ox sings in a low voice, singing in a way that is similar to that of Whisp, except with a lower voice, and seems to say, "Kooooo maaaa raaaaah waaaaay ohhh." The Flux Ox also happens to be singing in harmony to the Furcorn. On Cloud Island, it seems to sing a variation of "Kumbaya," "Kumba way yo, kumba yo. Kumba way yo, kumba yo." Breeding A Flum Ox can be bred with a combination of Air, Water, Earth, and Fire. The Cybop and the Scups do not appear in Dawn Of Fire, so Cybop + Phangler and Scups + Kayna cannot be used. The only possible combinations are: * Floogull + Toe Jammer * Whaddle + Noggin * Thrumble + Tweedle * Glowl + Fwog * Stogg + Quibble Teleportation The Flum Ox can be teleported to Cloud Island when fed to Level 15 for a reward of 6 diamonds. Teleport time for the Flum Ox is 40 hours. Name origin "Flum Ox" may be a pun derived from the word flummox, which means to perplex (someone), and an ox Notes *Experts in yoga and/or meditation are (mythically) said to be able to levitate. See also: "yogic flying". *According to a BBB Facebook post the Flum Ox's original name was "Oxmonk". *Flum Ox's song on Cloud Island sounds similar to Whisp's song on Ethereal Island. *This and the Yelmut are the only 4 element monsters found only in My Singing Monsters: Dawn of Fire. Category:Quad Element Monsters (Dawn of Fire) Category:Fire Category:Water Category:Air Category:Earth Category:Monsters